


Stuffed Animals

by yamiyami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyami/pseuds/yamiyami
Summary: In which Eren and Levi are on a 5th grade field trip.  Levi is a stubborn brat. Eren trails behind Levi and annoys him.





	

Thud.

Thud.

The sound of a little boys feet could be heard as he chased after a short, raven hair boy.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No means no, Eren. Stop annoying me.”

“Please~”

Levi came to an abrupt stop and Eren almost ran into him. They were currently in front of the lions. Levi turned around slowly, looking into Eren’s pleading eyes.

“Fine.”

Levi may be grumpy and not many things would make him happier than seeing Eren’s glowing face. The shorter male looked at the map, searching for the gift shop. After what felt like hours, they arrived at the gift shop, and Eren ran into the store. He looked at everything.

“One thing. Only one thing.”

Eren picked up a mini stuff lion. Then he looked around. He walked over to the tigers and picked one up. After getting everything, he brought everything to the cashier and paid for both.

“I said one thing.”

Eren handed the tiger over to Levi. Levi may not show much emotion, but his normally cold, grey eyes swept over the toy with care. He smiled. Which caused Eren to smile.

\------------------------

“Where is Eren and Levi?”

\--------------------

“Levi, where is our group?”

“I don’t know.”

“What if they left?”

Levi pulled Eren up and they stood, looking at their surroundings, then looked at the map. Levi sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed his mom’s phone number.

“Mom, can you pick us up, the school left us here.”


End file.
